Free French Forces
The Free French Forces were individuals or military units who joined "Free France", the resistance organization founded by Charles de Gaulle in 1940 in London in order to continue the struggle against Axis Powers. The Free French fought Axis and Vichy troops, and served on battlefronts everywhere from the Middle East to Indochina and North Africa. The Free French Navy operated as an auxiliary force to the Royal Navy, and there were Free French units in the Royal Air Force, Soviet Air Force, and British SAS. By mid-1944, the Free French numbered more than 400,00 and they participated in the Normandy landings and the invasion of Southern France, eventually leading the drive on Paris. Battle vs. Chinese Communist Guerrilla (by Battlefan237) Free French Forces : X 7 Chinese Communist Guerrillas: X 7 Somewhere remote in Northern China After taking down a Japanese scout team, a small group of Chinese Communist Guerrilla fighters chose to rest in a nearby deserted village. While most of them were asleep in a farmhouse, two crept out and went up a nearby hill . They both remained silent as they appreciated the fabulous view of streams and forests from the top. If it hadn't been the war, they would have been still appreciating this kind of view as farmers with their children and wives, but not as soldiers with their loved ones slaughtered by machine guns . Recalling their dead friends and loved ones, both soldier frowned. "鬼子来之前我还只是个种地的.....（Before the war I was nothing but an average farmer...）" Said one of them, but he stopped, because something unusual emerged from the forest. It was a group of men dressed in yellow uniforms. "黄军装，一定是日本人！(Yellow uniforms, it must be the Japanese !)" Shouted the guerrilla soldier, but immediately his head was blown into red mists by an M1917 Enfield rifle . Obviously, the Chinese was also mistaken as German troops due to their dark grey uniforms. "妈的，真的是日本人！（Shit, it's really the Japanese.）" Thought the other Chinese. He immediately ran back to the farmhouse and woke up all of his comrades. The "yellow uniform people", who were revealed to be a group of Free French soldiers, pursued the footprints into the village, where the Chinese had already prepared for their upcoming. The French leader kicked open the door of the farmhouse where the Chinese had been sleeping, finding nobody but cigarette ends and newly removed dragon decorations that used to be attached to the gate. "Il y a quelqu'un dans le coin ( Someone's around here.)." Said the leader, who ordered his men to search around nearby farmhouses . One French soldier recklessly burst into a nearby double-floor farmhouse, in which a Chinese guerrilla hid. The Chinese guerrilla clutched up his Chiang-Kai-Shek Rifle and pumped the French in the chest . The second French soldier who followed into the house opened fire with his MAS-38 and sprayed down the guerrilla . Then he walked upstairs to check if there were something else. Just as he entered the corridor, the Chinese leader jumped out from the storage room, smashing the French's jaw with his rifle. It caused the French to drop his MAS-38 and groan in rage. He took out the Trench knife and tried to stab the guerrilla leader,but the Chinese leader dodged quickly because he had been prepared for this kind of strike, considering the fact that the Japanese he faced were all masters of using daggers and knives in close fights. The French roared and attacked again, this time stabbed the Chinese on the arm. The strike left a long, painful scar, but causing nothing fatal. The guerrilla leader took out his own bayonet and sliced the French in the throat. Bloods were splattered to the ceiling . "Merde, tombé dans le piège !(Damn, we've been tricked !)" Yelled the French leader. To make the situation worse, a Chinese sniper silently emerged from the nearby village watchtower and targeted the Enfield soldier. He triggered his Mosin-Nagant, making a gory whole on the back the the unprepared French Sniper . The French scattered and sheltered themselves behind pillars and walls. The sniper repeated firing at them, but all missed. The tension escalated as another Chinese soldier carrying a PPSh-41 roared into the court. The French fired back with MAS-38 and MAS-36, but all in vain due to the fact that the existence of the Chinese sniper hampered them from standing up and taking aim. "Des grenades ? (Where are the grenades ?)" Shouted the French leader. Catching his meaning, a French soldier ventured to tossed an F1 French-made Grenade towards the watchtower. The bomb hit the tower roof, and bounced down. The explosion came as the bomb landed at the bottom of the tower. It blew off the wooden leg that supported the tower, causing it to lean and crack. The whole wooden structure crumbled down like a pile of broken branches, while the roof top crashed straight into another farmhouse, smashing the skull of the Chinese sniper on a dragon decoration. Then the sniper's body tumbled down and fell into the mess . However, the French that threw the grenade had been completely exposed under the massive firepower of PPSh-41, which instantly riddled his body with bleeding holes . The death of the sniper gave the French a chance to strike back. As the Chinese suppressed the others in haste, one French soldier who'd been hidden behind a wall leaned out and took down the guerrilla with the penetrating bullets from his MAS-36 . He cheered, but the Chinese leader shot him on the head with his Chiang-Kai-Shek Rifle from the roof top of that double-floored house . The French soldiers were in panic. One of them fled from a stone side way but another Chinese jumped out from bushes and capped him with a Shanxi Type 17 . The French leader fired off his robust Modele 1935 pistol in haste, hitting the Type 17 Chinese four times, two on the stomach , one on the shoulder, and one in the face. The Chinese slipped down and gasped in pain, dying after coughing out amounts of blood . The French leader ran off from the side way, while the Chinese leader rushed out of the building and engaged in hot pursuit. He fired his Type 17 at the French, but all missed for they were both running. All in a sudden, something was launched from behind.The Chinese leader immediately realized that it was a Chinese stick grenade, so he lay down. The stick grenade was initially tossed for the French leader, who looked back and noticed it. "Merde ! (Shit !)" A slang followed by an explosion, and the battle ended swiftly . The Chinese leader stood up and turned to the guerrilla soldier who threw the bomb from the roof top. He signaled him that the whole thing had been finished, and he could come down. They rejoined and started to collect all the French firearm. Losing many of their comrades, they sighed, and mourned for them in the most traditional way--burning cloth and paper to send their souls back to the else world. Though entitled communists, they're not atheists after all, for the fact that had been mentioned : They're just average farmers fighting for their nation and dignity. Days later, they met with larger groups of guerrillas and went on their struggle against the Japanese. Winner : Chinese Communist Guerrillas. ' Expert's Opinion The Chinese are packed with advanced firearms , and their experience and tactics that combined both urban and frontier guerrilla warfare strategy ensured their victory. So the battle turned out to be a wash for them. To see original battle and votes, please click here. Battle vs. Blackshirts (by Omnicube1) Free French Forces Blackshirts Several Blackshirts are sitting and smoking Italian cigars. They are outlining a planned attack on a republican minister's home. "Dove si trova la pasta?" (Italian: "Where's the pasta?") asks the leader. A waiter steps through with a silver platter and cover. The leader opens it to see a decapitated head. The waiter, actually a Free French soldier, draws a Modèle 1935 Pistol and caps the leader. A Blackshirt pulls out his Beretta Model 38 and riddles the waiter with bullets. The Blackshirts charge outside, weapons drawn. They discover three Free French soldiers armed with MAS-36s. They fire simultaneously. Surprisingly, none of the Blackshirts are hit. One falls back and heads into a nearby garage. He opens the bed to a truck and pulls out a Breda 30. He loads a bandolier, smirks, and heads upstairs, searching for an open window. Meanwhile, the three Blackshirts are stuck in a crossfire with three French soldiers. A Free Frenchman from afar fires his Gewehr 43 Sniper Rifle. The bullets takes out an Italian instantly. "Prendi il fucile anticarro!" ("Get the anti-tank rifle!") shouts a Blackshirt. One acknowledges and heads back into the building. The opens a closet door and takes out a Wz. 35. He comes back and pulls out his binoculars. He instantly spots the French sniper who fires at him but misses. The Italian fires back with his Wz. 35 and tears the head off the enemy sniper. A Free French soldier pulls out a ''Panzerfaust while another covers him with his MAS-38. A Blackshirt primes his Carcano and fires. The bullet tears through the Frenchman wielding the MAS-38. The soldier fires his Panzerfaust. "Scendere!" ("Get down!") shouts a Blackshirt. The rocket explodes, destroying the car that was shielding the Blackshirts. Two are taken out. He tries to load another rocket but a Blackshirt takes him out with his Wz. 35. The remaining Frenchman picks up his dead comrades MAS-38 and loads another magazine. He searches for the remaining Blackshirt. "Hey francese!" ("Hey French!") says the Blackshirt. The Free French soldier gazes up and sees that he is staring down the barrel of a Breda 30. The Blackshirt fires his Breda turning the Frenchman into Asiago cheese. ''WINNER: BLACKSHIRTS'' Expert's Opinion While the French Free Forces had superior arsenals, the advantage was insignificant enough for the BlackShirts' better training to cancel this out and rake in a win. To se the original batte, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Stormtrooper (by KevlarNinja) No battle written ''WINNER: GERMAN STORM TROOPERS''''' Expert's Opinion This was a close battle, but what won the German Storm Troopers the day was their slight edge in training, as well as in ranged weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Viet Cong (by Cfp3157) Free French: Viet Cong: ]FIle:Black2.PNG Five Free French soldiers have escaped prison and run all the way to Afghanistan. The Soviet Union has also been facing problems with Mujahadeen rebels, and North Vietnam has decided to lend support to their Soviet allies. The North Vietnamese have sen typical NVA and Viet Cong rebels. A squad of Voet Cong are patrolling the Afghan mountains in search Mujahadeen, and stumble across the Free French. So now the battle set.... The Viet Cong leader wipes the sweat from his face. He rests on a rock, setting his AK-47 aside. The rest of the squad rest as well, checking weapons or drinking from canteens. Two Free French soldiers are partolling their cave and see the five armed men. They aim their rifles. "Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici? (Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asks them. The five men quickly get up, but the Free French take it the wrong way and fire their STG44's, managing to kill one of the Cong. FIle:Black2.PNG The leader quckly grabs his AK and sends a burst into the chest of a Free French, killing him. The three other rebels come out of the cave, and a fire fight ensures. Eventually, the Viet Cong leave to ambush the four French, and they suceed. Two French rebels run past a rock, and a Cong sparys one down with his MAT-49. The French rebel throws a Molotov, but it does nothing but get the Viet Cong to run to different cover. The two men get in a firefight, neither getting an edge. The French leader sneaks up behind the Cong and shoots his Sten into the man. Meanwhile, the Viet Cong fires at another French rebel with his buddy. The French aims his Lee-Enfield and fires a shot into the Viet Cong regular's shoulder. The two other French rebels show up, but one trips over a POMZ mine, killing him. The Free French leader gives suppressing fire as the other rebel slowly walks forward, firing his rifle. The wounded Cong tries to kill him with his Tokarev, but is just killed. FIle:Black2.PNG The other Viet Cong jumps from his hiding spot and sprays him down with his AK-47. The two men leave the scene, closely pursued by the last French man. The regular fires at him while the leader plants another POMZ-2 mine. The French aims his MAB Modele M1935 and wounds the leader, but he feigns death. Understanding what's going on, the regular retreats from the French rebel. The leader runs past, but sees the POMZ. He disables the mine, but the surprise kicks in....and the F1 grenade blows the rebel up. The Cong regular puts his leader on his shoulder and carries him back to the Soviet camp. WINNER: Viet Cong Expert's Opinion The Viet Cong won because they simply had the more advanced weapons, and the fact that most Viet Cong fought the French during the first Indochina War and had plenty of experience in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:World War Warriors Category:French Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:European Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Group Warriors